Piercing Blue Eyes
by Pancakes-chan
Summary: Roxas was gone. Axel Knew that, but he still could not let him go. After all this time, he could not stop thinking about him. There was so much pain where his heart should be.  Axel Was not in love, nobodies could not love...


Axel was sick of those Damn blue eyes always crowding out his thoughts. He was tired of envisioning those sweet vanilla scented lips, when they were nowhere near. Axel was pissed when he envisioned that gravity defying blonde hair. He hated remembering the perfect body of that perfect person. They were no longer there. He would never hear their laugh again. It made Axel Sick to think of them, yet he could not stop. The entire cool nature of that person, who was his total opposite. The best thing that had ever happened to him in this damned place, was gone, never coming back. "Roxas." A sleeping axel murmured. A hooded figure stood in the corner of his room in the castle. The figure jumped at the name. Axel was deep in sleep, yet his thoughts overwhelmed him. He could not love. He had NO HEART. He was a nobody with no emotions, he could NOT love, ever. Yet he ached, In the place his heart would be, if he had one, at the mention of Roxas. The hooded figure was wearing a coat identical to the one that was laying on the edge of Axels bed. Axel moved in his sleep and the figure inched towards the window. But Axel was still fast asleep. The figure remained close to the window, he sat upon the ceil, watching.

Axel sat up abruptly his eyes shooting open, the hooded figure jumped out the window into the dark night. Axel shook his head. "You did not see Roxas. He's gone. Forever." He choked a bit on the last word, his chest clenching. A single tear fell down Axels plain white face. He wiped it away. He stared at the drop of water on his finger intently. He had no emotions, so why was he crying? He attempted to shove all thoughts of Roxas out of his mind they all brought too much pain. Pain. Pain could be an emotion. He had No EMOTIONS! He fought with himself. If he had no emotions why did he feel this way. He knew what emotions felt like, but he had none. Was this a memory of emotion. No he concluded, he had never, ever, felt like this, not even with a heart. His fists hit the bed hard. It was impossible, he could not had emotion NONE! But he loved someone. But he could not LOVE! Axel Threw off the blankets that covered him and pulled on his coat. He pulled the hood over his head and stormed out of the room. The memories were overwhelming him. He needed out. The castle was dark and insanely quiet. Step by everlasting step Axel made it outside to the castle's small garden. Marluxia had wanted it to be a secret, but in the end he ended up blurting it out in a meeting. Superior let him keep it knowing Marly would end up whining about how his "precious flowers had been destroyed by demons" and nobody wanted a whining Marly. He had so many good memories here too, not just the clock tower and sea salt ice cream, but here, in the castle a well. Axel meandered through the garden slowly to observe all the plants and flowers here. He leaned down to smell one flower in particular, a bright red flower that at directly next to a yellow one, each with their own, ever delicious scent. They reminded him of R-r-r- that person far to much. He quickly pulled away and resumed his walking. He saw, just barely, out of the corner of his eye, a figure he recognized oh, so, very well. Axel ran towards it, for a second all his dreams practically in his grasp, but the figure disappeared, as if it really were a dream. He sighed and dropped to the ground where he stood. That person was never, ever, coming back. They said so themselves. He mentally beat the shit out of himself for even believing that they would have returned. He broke down completely then and there, and the tears began to fall down his face, slowly and quietly.

The hooded figure wished, just wished, he could go and comfort their long time friend, and first and only love. They wished he would realize they had hearts buried somewhere deep inside them, they just had yet to realize that. They wanted to wrap their arms around Axel and never let him go, to shelter and protect that one man. But it was them originally who put him in that state. It was their fault. For the first time in a long time Roxas cried. It was all him. All his fault he put axel in this state, and he had never regretted anything more. He could take it no longer, the running, the hiding, the pain, the sadness. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and embraced the fallen man. His hood still covering his face.

The man with the flaming red hair looked up to see a hooded boy holding him, hugging him, crying with him. The figure helped him to sit up and he stared into the blackness concealed by the coats hood. He pulled it back with the gentlest of motions to reveal the most brilliant blue eyes in the whole universe. And once again waves of tears overcame the taller man. Yet this time tears of wonderful, wonderful joy. In that moment Axle realized what he'd been searching for, was always within his grasp, a heart, he'd always had one, buried deep inside him. He knew in that moment he could love, and he knew who he loved. He placed one hand on the side of the boy's soft, beautiful face. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." He breathed. Joy laced into every word. The boy flashed a luminescent smile, that in the moonlight literally glowed. Axel leaned in and pressed his forehead to the boy's and a smiled laced its way onto his face. Axel leaned in and slowly, softly, and sweetly pressed his lips to the younger's. His hands laced their way around Roxas' neck, encircling him, pulling him closer.

Roxas responded by intensifying the sweet kiss pulling Axel as close as he could get him. Axel's tongue delicately requested entrance to the younger boy's mouth, and his lips slowly parted, and the two began to dance. A smile was painted onto the faces of both the redheaded man and the blue eyed boy. Their eyes closed, the two stayed together like this for what could have been minutes, hours, or days, neither really knew, but when they finally broke apart, for only the need of oxygen, it was quite apparent neither had wanted to at all. When they had had their fill of the necessary air, their lips came crashing back together. Axle slowly moved his lips up and began to nibble on the other's ear. A sense of pure pleasure washed through his body. The grins on both of their faces growing wider by the second. Soon they knew they could go no further here. Axel stood up and offered the boy his hand. Roxas accepted, and the two walked hand in hand into the castle. After what felt like far too long they arrived at Axel's room. Axel shut the door quickly and practically threw the blonde, his blonde, onto the plush bed. Axel climbed on quickly next to him, beginning to immediately nibble on all visible skin. But there was not yet enough the cloak had to go. A look of hunger grew on the tall man's face as he began to taste the newly exposed skin, but the blonde had had enough, and needed his fill too. Axel's cloak was gone in a second and Roxas was placing kisses all over the exposed flesh. As lips came crashing back together and the remaining clothes flew off they knew, that this, this here, and now, was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

_**Well, i feel just a bit more accomplished with this... My first AkuRoku, and a ONESHOT! if you want more just let me know and i might do a story... with CHAPTERS! but i dunno. Reviews make me happy! **_

_**Thank you for Reading! 3 3 3 3 3 3 Pancakes-Chan**_


End file.
